Episode 092
Horror! Another "Kidō"!! (戦慄！もう一人の「鬼道」‼, Senritsu! Mō ichi-nin no "Kidō"‼) is the 92nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Endou and the others have confirmed their fear: Mr. K really is Kageyama. And that's not all, there's a player in Team K that is similar to Kidou not only in looks, but also in abilities, in which he even surpasses Kidou. Even though the Orpheus - Inazuma Japan team are doing well as a team, Team K, especially the Kidou look-alike (Demonio Strada), that was a shock when they saw Another Kidou, is displaying an overwhelming power. Demonio even scores with Emperor Penguin X, a far more powerful variation of the technique Sakuma uses while he was in True Teikoku Academy (Emperor Penguin No.1). Plot Fideo Ardena talks to his team; Orpheus, about the match for the representative seat of Italy. He states that Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto,Sakuma Jirou, and Fudou Akio agreed to help. Though Gigi Blasi does not approve, stating that he will play even if he's hand is injured. Endou, keeps on saying that he can protect Italy's goal, to which Gigi asked why Endou would want to help their enemy. Endou states that their not enemies, their both rivals, Endou states that he wants to fight with amazing players around the world, and including Orpheus so Endou keeps on stating that he can defend Italy's goal. Gigi agrees after hearing what Endou said. .]] The next day appears, Fideo and the whole team of Orpheus with Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou appear. They accept the match for the representative seat. Then, "Mr. K" turns around and says "So, you've come back, Kidou, my creation". Then Kidou is suprised to see that "Mr. K" is actually Kageyama Reiji. Fideo states that if Kageyama was the cause of everyones injuries to which Endou said he probably is. Then a person comes and states the name of their commander is "K", to which "Mr. K introduces the commanding tower of Team K, Demonio Strada that suprised Kidou. Endou states that he exactly look alike. Afterwards, everyone goes to their benches, from afar, someone watches from afar and states that they will try out "Mr. K"'s plan. Everyone goes to their position on each team. In their positions, Sakuma talks to Kidou for a short while, stating that they cannot trust Fudou and suggests that they shouldn't pass the ball to Fudou. The match starts with the ball in Team K's position. Team K's show their skills, easily passing through Orpheus. The injured players regret being injured. Kidou handles the formation of Orpheus afterwards and the team was able to tighten their defense. Though Team K suprises Kidou and the others and pass through the defense, they try to shoot but fail as Endou was able to catch the ball to which Gigi commented that Endou was good at being a goalkeeper. At the continuation of the game, Kidou struggles to fight and win over Kageyama's curse. Though in every reason he states, he still worries and he almost came back to Kageyama but Fudou states that their not puppets or creations of Kageyama. Fudou is revealed not to be with Kageyama and that he also wanted to defeat Kageyama. Afterwards the match continues and Fideo shoots but fails to get it in. The other team, Team K uses Koutei Penguin X to shoot and Endou uses Hammer of Wrath but fails to catch it. The score turns to 0-1, in favor of Team K. Major Events *Kidou is revealed to have a look like. *In this episode, it is revealed that "Mr. K" is actually Kageyama Reiji. Hissatsu Used *Koutei Penguin X *Hammer of Wrath Proverb *'''Mamoru '''Enemies and allies have nothing to do with rivals aiming to become the best in the world! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes